The number and diversity of portable electronic devices are proliferating. In addition to established technologies, such as the laptop computer, many new devices constantly enter the marketplace, with a limited number eventually becoming popular with users. A recent example of a device whose use is becoming increasingly prevalent is the tablet (also referred to as a slate) computer. Although multiple forms exist, tablet computers generally consist of a medium sized display screen (for example, 7 to 10 inches) with a touch interface. Instead of receiving input through the customary keyboard and mouse input devices, primary methods for tablet device input involve interacting with the touch interface through a stylus or touch gestures.
Notwithstanding the popularity of new computing devices, such as tablet computers, the conventional clamshell laptop computer remains the standard portable computing device for a vast majority of users. Examples of clamshell laptop computer include the IDEAPAD series of personal computers sold by Lenovo (US) Inc. of Morrisville, N.C. IDEAPAD is a trademark of Lenovo, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both.
Tablet and laptop computers each have advantages. Advantages for tablet computers include for example mobility and size, while advantages of laptop computers include for example increased processing power and battery life.